Broken Inside
by KairiKuchiki
Summary: /Broken Inside/.. He grasped his middle, warm blood seeping onto his hand. /Losing My Mind/ ..Was this how it was going to be? /Gasping For Life/ .. The Pain was becoming somewhat unbearable. /Crashing Through Time/ .. Ivan. Who would take care of Ivan..?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Slight OOC Possibly, and Real/Human names used at points. Hell, Not sure if the rating will change. Stay tuned in for that.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Broken Inside.._

He grasped his middle, the warm blood seeping through his uniform, and onto his hand. Russia's house was just through the clearing of these trees and snow. He could see it. Though, he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it. Blood was flowing fast, and his vision was beginning to blur.

_Losing My Mind.._

Was this how it was going to be? He was just going to died here, just like that? Hell.. Prussia didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave everything behind. He had to see Ivan one last time. He had to tell him, that he wasnt alone.

.. But, would Russia even care?

_Gasping For Life.._

The pain was becoming somewhat unbearable. Not just from the injury, but because of the fact that he was wearing so little as a uniform, and combat boots, in such harsh, cold weather. And he somehow hurt.. emotionally.

He looked up. He was so close. _Almost there. Just a little.. closer.._

He stumbled and fell, now lying face down in the cold, bitter snow. Forcing himself to roll onto his back, he stared up at the sky, the snow around him turning a deep crimson.

_Crashing Through Times.._

The sky was a gray, cloudy colour, as snowflakes fell onto Gilbert's face, melting into now flowing tears.

He closed his eyes, and let his thoughts take control.

His brother.. Who would take care of West? Who was going to tell him that his older brother wouldn't be coming home anymore? How was Prussia going to tell him.. that he was proud of him? That he loved him? That he was the best little brother ever?

_' I'm sure bruder doesn't need that.. He has Feliciano. I am all but a Memory now. '_

_ Ivan.. _Who was going to take care of Ivan? Who would make sure he didn't slip? And when he did.. Who would be there to comfort him? And to tell him it was okay. That he wasn't alone..

* * *

_" Rusland.. calm down." Gilbert spoke softly, watching as the Russian moved a shaking hand to pick up a knife._

_ "You're going to leave me one day.. I can feel it.." His Russian accent was heavy, as he looked up with wavering eyes._

_ "Ivan.. I'm not going to-" "Nyet! Stop! Don't tell me lies. Everybody leaves Russia! Nobody stays.. Nobody cares." he shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. "Ya ne khochu byt' odna.."._

_ Gilbert padded forward, swinging his arms around the taller man's torso as he raised the knife into the air. "Du bist nicht allein..". He heard the knife hit the floor, as Russia broke into small, quiet sobs, burying his face into Gilbert's neck, and then falling slowly to his knees, still in Prussia's arms._

_ They sat there for a few minutes, as Prussia ran his fingers though the Russian's hair, softly whispering thing's like, "It's okay." , "I'm here." , and "Nicht weinen."._

* * *

He smiled at the memory, his tears falling faster now.

"I'm sorry I lied..".

-x-

He hasn't come home yet. This worried Russia. It's been almost five hours, and it was going on eleven o'clock. He grabbed a large coat, putting it on, and tightening his scarf around his neck.

He made his was out of the house, the cold air nipping at his skin. He hated the cold, and he hated _being _cold.

Something had caught his view. Navy blue against white.. "Prussia?". He got a bit closer, and that's when her saw red. Lot's of it. "Gilbert!".

He ran to the male's body, falling to his knees in the snow. He didn't know what to do. "Ptichka! Wake Up! Pozhaluysta!" he shook the albino's body, getting no response. His body was freezing, cold to the touch. It was a good thing he was wearing dark clothing too, or else Russia wouldn't have found him, since he was so pale, and his hair blended in with the snow.

Russia pulled his coat off with shaking hands, placing it onto Gilbert's body. He began to panic. "TORRIS!" He shouted, hoping he heard him, and would come running to his aid. He looked back at Prussia, tears brimming his eyes. "You said you wouldn't leave! Ptichka! POCHEMU TY USHLA?" He was shaking violently now, holding the male's body close.

-x-

Torris came running outside, looking around to find Russia. Once spotted, he ran toward him, now at his aid. What he saw didn't scare him, but worried him. Russia was sobbing, clinging to a body. _Please don't be Prussia.. Please.. Dont be.._

"Ptichka's broken. Ispravit' yego!". Russia looked up at Torris, his eyes pleading with worry. Tears were rapidly making their way down his cheeks, which were red from the brisk air and snow. "Pozhaluysta.." He begged. Torris had never seen this side of Russia.

Atleast.. not this broken..

Torris knelt down beside Russia, picking up one of Prussia's limp wristes, and checking for a pulse.

A few silent, agonizing moments went by, before Torris announced, "He's alive. We need to get him inside, Now."

* * *

**Translations: **

**Ya ne khochu byt' odna.. - "I dont want to be alone.."**

**Du bist nicht allein.. - "You are not alone.."**

**Nicht weinen.. - "Do not cry.."**

**Ptichka - "Birdie"**

**Pozhaluysta! - "Please!"**

**POCHEMU TY USHLA? - "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?"**

**Ispravit' yego! - "Fix Him!"**

* * *

**HoooohDamn. So, I've been into Hetalia a lot lately. I'm actually, going to cosplay Prussia.3**

**This suddenly came to me by watching a loooot of AMV's and PV's. Reading a lot of Fanfictions, and Doujinshi's. And Tumblr was a HUGE inspiration too.**

**I know it's short, so please forgive me. Anyway, Leave Reviews, Comment, Do that stuff.**

**Also, If anything is translated wrong, Blame Google Translate. :P **

**I'm probably going to be uploading a lot since I Just started this. So, Once again, Enjoy. I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow.**

**I'm going to bed now, Danke, und Gute Nacht. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Slight OOC Possibly, and Real/Human names used at points. Hell, Not sure if the rating will change. Stay tuned in for that.**

**Thank you for the reviews, and the follows! You guys are amazing, and I love you~ 3**

**Also, Sorry for any typos. I'll be sure to go through and edit it. c:**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Torris opened the front door, making way for Russia to get inside with Gilbert's body. Russia didn't even stop to think of what to do, or where to go. He headed straight for his room, holding Prussia close, with Torris following close behind.

He walked through the living room quickly, then the dining room, his servant peeking their heads around corners to see what all of the rucus was about. Passing the kitchen, and walking down a long hallway, he finally came to a large, brown door, with golden engravements on it, and a golden door knob. Nudging the door open, he felt warmth suddenly splash onto his skin.

Inside, the fire places was lit, causing a warm, flame-like glow to splash off of Russia's dark, crimson coloured walls. He immediately walked over to his bed, lying the smaller nation down gently, not caring about the fact that his blood would stain his sheets. He needed him alive. He needed him breathing. He needed him by his side.

Now all he could do, was watch Torris tend to his wounds.

-x-

Russia sat down in a chair which was next to his bed, running a hand through his hair. He had stopped crying once Torris had mentioned that Gilbert was alive. From there on, his only thought was to get Prussia inside, warm, and better.

He was tapping his foot, trying to keep himself together as he watched Torris pull Prussia's shirt off, revealing his wound. Once Russia saw it, he shook his head, bringing his hands to his face. He didn't know what happened, how it happened, or who did it.. But if he lost his Birdie..

He was going to go absolutely insane.

His mind began to wonder. What if Gilbert didn't make it? What was he going to do? Who would keep him sane? Tell him it was okay, and that he wasn't alone? Who was going to hold him and keep him warm? Lull him back to sleep when he had nightmares? No one. That's right.. _No one.._

Nobody could ever replace Gil.

He let his hands rest on his lap, seeing that Torris had cleaned up most of the blood, and was now wrapping Gilbert's torso in bandages. What he also noticed, was a small, stitched hole on Gilbert's middle. So he was shot? He wondered.. by who?

Torris stood and gathered Gilbert's bloodied uniform shirt, and his supplies. "He.. Should be fine. He needs some rest. I'll bring up some soup and drinks when he wakes up.". Russia stood, walking over to stand in the door with Torris. "Ah.. Spasibo." he nodded. Torris nodded, leaving the room, as Russia closed the door behind him.

He then walked back over to Prussia, sitting back down in his chair, and hoping for the best.

-x-

Gilbert awoke to the sound of a heavy Russian accent, and the soft sound of a door closing. He wasn't dead? _'Weird.. Where.. Am I?'. _He noticed he was wrapped in bandages, took the time to take in his surroundings.

He was lying in a large bed, with a black comforter that had red and golden embrodery on it, over him. The walls of the room were a deep crimson, which were somewhat glowing due to a fire, which was burning in a fireplace just across from the bed. Come to think of it, he was a lot warmer that before.

"Please wake up soon, Gil.." he heard a soft, accented voice whisper. _He knew that voice.._ "I'm awake, Rusland.".

He saw Russia look up immediately. His violet eyes were a tad bit swollen from crying, and he had the facial expression of a child who had just lost his mother in a market. Russia loosened his scarf a bit, sniffling. " I thought.. I.. " his eyes began watering. He shook his head slowly, breaking into small sobs. He buried his head into his arms, which were resting on the matress. Gilbert sat up slowly, ignoring the pain in his stomach, and placed a hand softly on Russia's head.

"Shh, I'm here now.", Gilbert whispered softly. "I'm here. Don't cry.". Russia looked up slowly, a small smile forming on his lips. "I thought you left Russia..".

Gilbert shook his head. "I will never, ever leave you.".

* * *

**I'll cut it short here, since I screwed up the update. And, Yeah.**

**Sorry it's so short. Blargh.**

**Anyway, Review, And.. Yeah! Love you all. c:**

**I'll most likely update tomorrow or on Thrusday. Danke~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own hetalia.**

**This is Chapter 3, haha, Obviously. You have all been very supportive, so thanks.**

**Songs listened to while writing this chapter were "Riverside" by Agnes Obel.**

**Also, When you get to the.. Part where Russia's in the kitchen, drinking.. And, Father in the story, Listen to This: /watch?v=EDseHus96Vs [ On Youtube ]**

**^ I don't own the music, or that video. But, I thought It oddly fit the situation. Well, the first two minutes atleast. I'm sorry for the short chapters. There was something else I wanted to say, But I forgot. OhWell. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Torris had prepared their meals, which consisted of simple soup, vodka, and beer. Placing it all neatly on a tray, he made his way to Russia's room, knocking on the door.

Russia stood, walking over to his bedroom door and opening it. He took the tray from Torris, and nodded. "Spasibo.". Torris nodded, retreating back to the kitchen for more work.

Ivan turned around, smiling softly at Gilbert. "Dinner, Ptichka.". Gilbert sat up just a bit more, making sure he was comfortable, in the right position to eat his food. Resting his back against the pillows, he groaned softly, as a sharp pain shot up his torso. Yet, he tried his best to ignore it.

"Are you in too much pain?" Ivan asked, setting the tray down on his nightstand, and sitting down in the chair, where he was previously sitting. "Nein." Gilbert shook his head softly, a small smile forming on his lips. Man, was he hungry. Before he got shot by God-knows-who, he was out and about getting supplies for dinner.

Russia returned the smile. "Relax.".

Russia grabbed the bowl of soup, and leaned in a bit closer to Prussia. Blowing on the spoonful of the soups contents, he motioned for Gilbert to open his mouth. Gilbert only furrowed his brows, looking at the Russian. "Da?" Russia asked, slight confusion in his voice. "Aren't you going to eat?" Gilbert asked.

He somewhat felt bad that Russia and the others had to take care of him like this. "Later." Russia replied. Gilbert opened his mouth once he got his answer, the taste of the soup calming his hunger.

Russia continued to feed him, until he looked as if he were about to fall asleep. "Do you want your drink? Or shall I put it in the fridge?" Russia placed the bowl on the tray, now standing up. "Fridge.." Prussia murmured softly. Russia nodded, grabbing the tray, and making his way out toward the kitchen.

* * *

He placed Gilbert's drink in the fridge, keeping his own out. As he poured himself a glass of Vodka, he thought about.. Well, Things.

He couldn't get the thought of Prussia leaving him one day out of his mind. It scared him, a lot. He had nightmares of Prussia betraying him. Saying he hated him and that he himself was a monster. He didn't mean to be that way.. But..

Sometimes he lost control. He really hoped Gilbert saw past that. He knew that he'd get worse over time. As time went by, his sanity would slowly fade, and he might even end up hurting Prussia.

Violet eyes stared at the cold, tile floor. He couldn't let that happen. Yet.. He couldn't let Gilbert leave either. He hated who he was. Who he was becoming.

A Monster..

He shook his head, chasing the thought from his mind, finishing his glass of Vodka, and letting Estonia and the others take care of dishes. He returned back to his room, pulling off his scarf, coat, and boots, leaving him in a dress shirt and his pants. As he looked over, he noticed Gilbert was curled up under the blankets, fast asleep. He sighed softly, stripping down to his boxers.

He crawled in bed, causing Prussia to stir do to the sudden shifting and moving. Finally under the warm blankets, he pulled Gilbert close to him, wrapping an arm around the smaller male's waist. With Gil's back to his chest, he nuzzled his nose into the Prussian's hair, their body warm mixing together.

He had to protect Gilbert from himself one way or another, But he wasn't sure how..

* * *

When Gilbert awoke, he noticed a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He was warm. Very warm. He was sure this belonged to Russia, but he turned around just to make sure. And he was right.

He never actually noticed how peaceful Ivan looked while he was sleeping. But this.. This was just. Adorable. His lips were parted slightly, as he took small, even breaths. He must be exhausted from smiling like he does. Yet, suddenly his expression changed. He cringed, before his violet eyes shot open, and he beamed up, screaming, "Nyet! Gilbert!".

He was panting hard, and sweating. He looked like a wild animal who had just been threatened and cornered. About to go crazy. He began shaking, raising his hands infront of his face, staring at them with wavering eyes. "..Russland?".

Russia looked over at Gilbert, who was now sitting up, a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?" Gilbert shifted over, now sitting infront of Russia. He grabbed the male's hands in his own, holding them. He guessed it was a nightmare.

Russia breathed, before pulling Gilbert into a tight hug, closing his eyes and nuzzling into his soft, white hair. "Da. It's nothing. It was just a nightmare, nothing else.".

"Are you sure?" Gilbert wrapped his arms around Ivan, running his hands through his hair in a calming motion.

"Mmm. Just.. Hold me. Until I calm down.". Ivan pressed a kiss to the top of the male's head softly, trying to calm himself down. Gilbert nodded softly, whispering, "Shh, It's okay. Ich bin heir.".

Once he had full calmed down, he pulled away, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Ah, thank you, Ptichka.", He looked into the albino's red eyes, giving a small smile. "It helped.". Gilbert reached a hand up, ruffling Ivan's hair softly, and smiling back. "Ah, No problem.".

Ivan pulled Prussia's hand from his head, placing his lips softly to it. As Gilbert noticed this, he shook his head, and placed his free hand on Russia's cheek. He pressed his lips to Ivan's own, closing his eyes. Ivan let go of Gilbert's hand, only to place both of his on either of the male's cheeks. Gilbert deepened the kiss slightly, before pulling away, yet their lips still brushing against eachother. He whispered softly, "I love you. And You.. Are not alone.".

* * *

**OHMAHGERD My shoulders hurt. I kinda felt the urge to cry while writing the ending to this. Hell, Im an emotional person at night. Lolol.**

**Anyway.. I'll update either Over the weekend, or.. Soon. Lol. Thanks Guys! Love You! **

**;/; -;Reading back up to where they kissed;-. SOBSTORYOFMYLIFE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Uhh.. Warning. The rating changed, Juuust to be safe. Some OOC and.. A little bit of.. Blood. Not really, though. Just a small.. Just read it. **

**Also, after this chapter, I may be sticking to using their.. Human names?**

**Blargh, Guys, I'm losing motivation. xD And inspiration.**

**The songs listened to while writing this chapter were:**

**"Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran, "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons, and "Miss You" by Ed Sheeran.**

**ALSO, Don't be mad.. But it goes from Almost Smut, to Instant Fluff.**

**Sorry it's short. But, Enjoy~**

* * *

Ivan began unwrapping Gilbert's bandages, checking on his wound. It seemed to be healing fine. He looked up at Gilbert. "Is there any pain?". The albino shook his head. "Nein, not really.". Russia smiled at this and leaned in, pressing a small kiss to Prussia's middle. "Get better~".

Gilbert's cheeks flushed, and he pushed Ivan's head away. "I.. Idiot! It's not like I'm dying or anything!". Russia laughed at first, but his gaze softened, and his smile faded. ".. You almost did.". Prussia noticed this, and got off of the bed, now kneeling down next to Ivan. "Hey..". "But you're here now! And that's all that matters." Russia leaned in fast, catching Gilbert off guard. Gilbert was now lying on his back, staring up at the Russian on top of him. He stared into violet eyes, searching them.

"Russland..?" Gilbert asked softly. "Hmm?" Russia smiled softly, brushing his hand along Prussia's cheek gently. "Are you okay?". Russia stopped, and slowly pulled his hand away. Something flared within those violet eyes.

* * *

_"Don't touch me, you monster!" Gilbert shouted, smacking Ivan's hand away. His eyes were filled with hate, and his voice consisted of venom, which stung at the sound._

_"Wait.. Gilbert.." Ivan pleaded, his voice cracking in the slightest. " I didn't mean to-" "Who'd you kill this time, huh? Some innocent person who happened to be walking by while you were pissed off?" Gilbert waved his arms in anger. "Gilbert, I.." "Nein! Hah.. I never loved you. Because, you know what?" Gilbert shook his head, smirking. "No one could ever love a monster like you."._

_Those words hurt. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out, and tore it to shreds right infront of him. He felt empty. The only emotion he held, was hatred toward himself._

_"I don't wanna do this anymore, Russland.." Gilbert said in a softer voice. He pulled his gun from it's holster, placing it against his own head._

_"Wait. Gilbert.. Hold on.." Russia's voice shook, as he began to panic. "Est tut mir leid, Ivan.". With that, Gilbert pulled the trigger, his blood splattering everywhere. "Nyet! Gilbert!"._

_( A/N: That was Russia's Nightmare, If you hadn't guessed.)_

* * *

Russia now had tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. His tense body seemed to fall limp, as he just sat there, staring off into the distance. "Oh.. my God..". "Ivan.." Gilbert whispered, now sitting up. He brushed his hand against Russia's cheek, wiping his tears away. Russia wasn't one to cry a lot. Only when he'd done something bad, or something horrible happened.

Ivan snapped out of his thoughts, now staring into Gilbert's eyes. "Am I.. a monster..?".

Gilbert just stared at him. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to hurt you.. I don't..", Ivan shook his head, looking down. "I'm sorry, Gil..". Gilbert tilted Russia's head up with his hand, looking into his violet eyes. "You're not a monster. You're..", he leaned in, brushing his lips against Ivan's. "Beautiful." he whispered softly. Ivan pressed his lips to Gilbert's, kissing him passionately. "Within time.. I won't be beautiful. I'll be.. Broken. Insane. A complete monster.." Ivan spoke softly between kisses.

Prussia stopped, and pulled away. Ivan just looked down. "Nein, Look at me. Hey.. Even then, I will accept you. I'll love you no less. You'll still be beautiful to me.". Russia looked up, a small, yet sad smile on his face. "Will you.. stay by my side? Until the end?". Gilbert laughed softly, ruffling Russia's hair with one of his hands. "Of course.". Russia nuzzled into Prussia's hand, a warm, comfortable smile replacing his sad one. He felt somewhat.. whole again. "Thank you..".

Gilbert stood up, holding his hand out to Ivan. "C'Mon, Lets get these bandages wrapped, and get some food. I'm hungry.". Ivan took Gilbert's hand, standing on his feet.

-x-

After switching bandages, getting dressed, and an amazing breakfast, they had both realized the fact that, they didn't have any plans wat-so-ever for today, and they were bored out of their minds.

"Mmn, we should go do something." Ivan wrapped his arms around Gilbert from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. Ivan's breath sent shivers up Gilbert's spine, causing Gilbert to lean back into him. "Like?". "Hmn, Maybe a nice dinner, and a movie, da~?". Ivan then pulled out his phone, dialing a few digits, and then pressing it to his ear, pulling away from Gilbert.

Someone answered on the other line. "Privet! YA khotel by sdelatʹ ogovorki. Da. Braginski. Mhm.".

Dinner..? And.. a movie? Gilbert blushed at the thought of it. Though him and Ivan had been together for some time now, they never actually.. well, went out on a date. Atleast.. a serious one.

"Spasibo!" Ivan beamed, a smile on his face. he closed his phone, stuffing it back into his pocket, and looking over at Gilbert.

"Iva-" "C'Mon, Ptichka~ We're going out.".

.. Wait, What?

-x-

After a while of driving, they made it to the GUM Mall, located in Moscow Russia. "Wait.. what are we doing here?" Gilbert asked, as Ivan got out of the car, closing his door behind him. He walked around his black 2003 Toyota Celica, opening the passenger door, leaning in. "Suit fitting." he spoke simply, pressing his lips to Gilbert's cheek softly, and then extending his hand out to him.

"S..Suit..- What? Why?" Gilbert stepped out of the car, closing his door behind him. Ivan locked the car, as it beeped once, before shoving his keys back into his pocket. He then reached his hand out for Gilbert's own, intertwining their fingers. "You'll see.~".

They entered the mall, and Gilbert just stopped, his mouth agape. "Holy.." His red eyes roamed over the heads of numerous people, gazing at the numerous stores and signs. What really caught his eye, though, was the architecture and decor. The arched glass roof, the large pillars.. This place was huge.

"You like?" Ivan chuckled, snapping Gilbert out of his stupor. He simply nodded.

Ivan led Gilbert through crowds of people, and up a flight of stairs, onto the second floor. They walked a bit, coming to a small shop with suits on display in the windows. They walked inside, greeted by a man who seemed to be in his late fourties, with sandy blonde hair, and slate blue eyes. "Ah! Mr. Braginsky, a well apprieciated customer! What are you looking for today, sir?". Ivan simply smiled and pulled Gilbert infront of himself, his hands on his shoulders. "This.. Is Mr. Beilschmidt. We're looking for.. something original, yet classy and comfortable as well.". The blonde haired man nodded. "I'll get right to it. Mr. Beilschmidt, this way please.".

-x-

As Gilbert was led away, Ivan used this time to look around for himself. He looked at various suits. Black, tan, white, and grey. Though, he didn't need anything fancy. Once he found what he was looking for, he called over one of the managers, who got him the right size. He then walked to the very back of the store to one of the fitting rooms, changing into his suit, and fitting it so it was comfortable. There was no need to change back into his regular clothing, they'd be wearing these out of the store.

He folded his clothes, stepping out of his room, before bumping into Gilbert. "Ah, Izvi- Oh, Gilbert." Ivan studied the male, head to toe. He was wearing the same black suit as himself, but damn.. "You look.. great in a suit.". Gilbert looked up slowly, making sure to take in every inch of the male's appearence. "Mm- Oh, Uh." He blushed, slightly embarrassed. "So do you.". Ivan only chuckled, patting the Gilbert's head softly. "Shall we go pay?".

-x-

Time passed, and their reservations would be open soon. The time was going on six o'clock, and they were scheduled in ten minutes. Traffic was picking up just a bit, since people were probably heading home from work. The sun was setting just behind the Red Square, casting a golden glow upon buildings, and long, stretched shadows on the streets.

The light turned green, and Ivan made a speedy left, a sudden smile appearing on his lips. He then slowed down, pulling up to what seemed like an old, Victiorian home, and parking. He and Gilbert got out of the car, before Ivan grabbed his hand gently, leading him inside the building.

The inside looked so much better than the outside. Plush, red carpeting made it comfortable to walk, with rich, oak paneling around the whole room. Better yet, a glimmering chandelier hanging overhead. In the corner of the room, a fireplace gave the room a warm, home-like aptmosphere. There were several tables, filled with families, couples, and friends dining. This place was indeed, fancy.

The two men walked up, now in line, as Ivan looked at his watch. Right on time.

"Name, please?" A small, petite waitress asked. "Braginski." Ivan nodded politely, letting go of Gilbert's hand. "Right this way, please." the waitress grabbed two menus, walking foward, around tables.

She led Ivan and Gilbert up a few stairs, before turning to a small table on the landing, placing their menus down. "Please enjoy your stay at Tsentralny Dom Literatov.". She then nodded, walking away.

Gilbert just stared at Ivan, in shock. "You went through all of this.. R-Really. You didn't have to do all of this, Russland.". He opened his menu, browsing over all of the different food types. Ivan opened his also, before speaking softly, "But, I wanted to. I wanted tonight to be.. romantic.". He then looked up, the sweetest look on his face. "You mean a lot to Russia.". Gilbert only scoffed, burrying his embarrassed face in his menu. "Same.. to you.".

-x-

They'd spent the dinner enjoying their meals, talking romantically over champaigne, and sharing their laughs over small things. To be honest, Gilbert had really enjoyed this night out. Not just the night out, though. The whole day. His time with Ivan alone. Just _that_.. was enough to make him happy. He also couldn't help but feel that Ivan had something else in store for tonight. He smiled at the thought, his cheeks flushing the softest shade of crimson.

"Thinking about something, Gil?" A Russian accent knocked Gilbert out of his thoughts. He smiled softly, making direct eye contact with Ivan. "Someone." Gilbert replied in a soft, low whisper. Ivan raised a brow in curiousity, a soft smirk replacing his smile. "Oh?".

The two hadn't even noticed the waitress that had placed the receipt on the table, picking up their empty plates and glasses, and returning back to work. Gilbert held a the gaze with Ivan, seeing a small flare of lust in his eyes, soon covered by loving warmness. Ivan moved his hand to slide over the table, grabbing the receipt and looking over it. He set it down on the table, reached inside of his suit jacket, and pulled out his wallet, retrieving a credit card. He then picked up a pen, signing 'Ivan Braginski' on the signiture line in neat, elegant writing.

"Wait.. Ivan, Let's split i-" "Nyet, Ptichka. I planned this all. Let me do the honour." Ivan flashed him a genuine smile, which was warm and loving. If Gilbert admired it any longer, he swore, he would've melted right then and there.

The waitress came back, taking both receipt and credit card, and then soon returning with just the card. "We hope you enjoyed your stay at Tsentralny Dom Literatov." She smiled softly, then walking away.

The two men stood up, making their way out of the building. Once outside, Gilbert grabbed Ivan's hand shyly, looking down at the ground. "Thanks.." he whispered softly. "For, Uh, Everything, I me- Mmff-". Ivan cut Gilbert off with a passionate kiss, backing him up slowly against his car. After a few moments, he pulled away, leaving GIlbert breathless.

"Gilbert.." He breathed, looking the other in the eyes. He grabbed Gilbert's hands in his own, bringing them up to his lips. "You.. don't need to thank me for anything. I do these things out of my love for you. Nothing more, nothing less.". Ivan then leaned in, and pressed a small kiss to Gilbert's cheek, and opening his car door. Gilbert got in, and he closed it behind him, before walking over to the driver's side and sliding in, closing his own door. He started the car, turning the heat on and warming themselves up, before Ivan began driving home.

The streets were surprisingly quiet on this Saturaday night at 8:45 p.m. The snow fell heavilly, powdering the streets with white fluff. Ivan looked over at Gilbert breifly, who was looking out the window, admiring the snow. He smiled softly, and grabbed his hand, causing Gilbert to turn around and look at him just as his eyes returned to the road. Ivan smiled softly, making a right turn, closer to home.

-x-

They pulled up into the driveway, Ivan pushing a button, causing the garage of the large house to open. He drove inside, parking the car, as both men stepped out, only to return back outside into the cold, and make their way up to the front door. Ivan grabbed his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door, and stepping inside with Gilbert, warmth nipping at their skin from the fireplace.

As Gilbert made an attempt to walk past him, Ivan closed the front door, and then spun around to wrap his arms around Gilbert from behind, pulling him close. "I.. Ivan?". Gilbert shivered as the other's lips made contact with his neck, nipping softly at his skin. He let out a soft sigh, leaning back into Ivan, and his eyes rolling back.

Ivan couldn't take it anymore, either. He had to have Gilbert. Touch him. Love him. Whatever.

Gilbert found the sudden strength to rip away from Ivan's hold, turning around and pressing his body to his, smashing their lips together. Ivan was actually surprised by his action, seeing as how Gilbert wasn't the kind to just.. suddenly make a move like that. He let out a soft moan when Gilbert's tongue slipped inside of his mouth, their tongues tangling and mending in a battle over dominance.

Ivan flipped their positions, so now he was pinning Gilbert to the door. Gilbert gasped when his back was slammed against the door, not too harshly, but enough to make him lose thought for a second. He gripped Ivan's shoulder's, feeling his lips and hot breath on his neck. He let out a soft, whispered moan, before finding enough ground to speak. "B.. Bedroom. Now.".

With that, Gilbert didn't wait for a response. He pushed Ivan backwards, down the hallway, as they occasionally bumped into walls and furniture, their lips ceasing to break until they made it into Ivan's room. Gilbert nudged the door shut with his foot, before shrugging his jacket off. Ivan took control this time, loosening Gilbert's tie and pulling it over his head. They both took no time in removing their shirts, before Gilbert was pushed onto the bed, Ivan soon ontop of him.

Ivan took his sweet time pressing kisses up Gilbert's torso, before flicking his tongue over one of his nipples. Gilbert let out a soft sigh of pleasure, keeping his calm, until Ivan decided he'd suck on it, causing Gilbert to arch into Ivan's mouth and let out a moan. Those moans were music to Ivan's ears. He moved up, keeping his lips on Gilbert's neck. His teeth grazed over the pale skin, occasionally stopping to tease the albino.

"Oh Gott, Ivan, don't stop..". Gilbert managed to whisper, before Ivan pressed their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss. Ivan pulled away and sat up, now staring down at the Prussian. "Gil.." He whispered, gazing into the other's eyes. Gilbert reached a hand up, brushing the back of it gently against Ivan's cheek. "Gilbert.. I know I haven't said this a lot. We weren't exactly together back then, you know?" Ivan stared down at him, as he brushed a few strands of hair from the Prussian's eyes. "But if I ever lost you.. If you ever left.. I don't think I'd be as stable as I am now. As happy as I am now.. And I.." he shook his head, a soft chuckle excaping his lips. He was smiling, even though Gilbert could tell he was about to cry. " I love you, Gil. I love you so much. Thank you for not leaving me.". Ivan gave Gilbert a soft, genuine smile, before leaning down and pressing his lips softly to the albino's cheek.

Gilbert melted at Ivan's words, a warm feeling spreading throughout his stomach. "I'm happy here, Ivan. I'm happy with you. In this house. In Russia. And I'm not leaving any time soon." He smiled, holding Ivan in his arms. "I'm staying right here. With you in my arms. I won't dare let anything happen to you. Me and you together, okay? I'll be by your side forever.".

Hearing Gilbert say that, Ivan shifted to lay down next to the Prussian, an arm wrapped around his bare torso as he snuggled into him. "Oh, and, Ivan?" Gilbert asked, turning on his side to wrap an arm around the Russian as they cuddled. "Hmm?".

"Ich liebe dich auch.".

* * *

**I.. Am SO Sorry I haven't updated in forever. My next full update might be sometime this late November, or early December. Let's make it late November, so then I can upload a Christmas special for you all.~**

**Anyway, guys, Well.. I hope you weren't dissapointed. And to all of you on the.. East coast, I wish you all luck in your recovery from Hurricane Sandy. Hoh, she was a bitch. I live in Ohio and it was baaaad. Anyway, A few things I'd like to say,**

**1. I know, I changed the rating to M. Haha. I was gonna write an amaaaazing Smex scene, but, I got overwhelmed with feels at the last moment. And the music was all, " NO. YOU NEED FLUFF.". So, sorry for the tease.**

**2. Thanks for staying with me on this Fic, guys, Means a lot. I get amazing emails saying that you guys are following me. Which, really, It inspires me to keep writing. Haha. You guys are amazing. And I loooooooove you all. And I mean that.**

**Ah, I'm so tired. I'm going to bed now. Keep safe guys~ Rate and review!**

**Thanks!**

**-Kai.**


End file.
